With a continuous increase of user quantity in a telecommunication capability group sending service, a large number of users need to be read everyday for the telecommunication capability group sending. In order to improve processing capability for an application platform engine, the unified service execution environment (USEE) uses multiple application clusters. A plurality of applications using the same database (e.g., oracle database) simultaneously may cause the database access bottleneck. Especially in the peak time of scheduling and sending, a plurality of applications read the subscription relationships simultaneously, which will cause the shortage of the database's resource and slow down the reading speed of subscription relationships, therefore, the message sending is seriously affected.
In order to solve the bottleneck problem of the database, the present solution is to store the subscription relationships as a system file in a disk of each application, therefore the pressure of the database is released by reading the subscription relationships in the disk. Though in this way the pressure of the database may be released to a certain extent, however, it brings about a lot of inconvenience for the management of the data. What's more, each read needs to consume a large number of physical I/O, which is a high cost for the I/O of the disk read, thus the normal operation of the telecommunication capability group sending service is affected.